Les Nombrils Les trois J
by NikkiFictivcorp
Summary: Les Nombrils. Post tome 6. L'été mortel continue, tout s'apparentait à un long fleuve tranquille, jusqu'à ce que Vicky et Mégane croisent la route de Joy.
1. Joy, Jeffrey et Jack

Les événements suivants se situent pendant le tome 7 et n'entrent en aucun cas dans les hypothèses de scénarios:

Un soir Mégane et Vicky se rendaient au cinéma, en passant par le parc afin d'arriver à l'heure.

Près de l'étang, où se promenaient des canards, Vicky aperçu, assis sur un banc, trois personnes a l'apparence plus que douteuse: une fille habillée d'un fin mélange d'écolière et de rockeuse avec des écouteurs semblait concentrée sur sa musique et était assise à côté de deux garçons. L'un portait un tuque et rigolait bêtement du pansement au nez que portait son camarade aux deux bras couverts de tatouages:

- Quel brute! Je vais parler comme un canard pendant une semaine!

- HéHéHé, hihihi!

- J'trouve pas ça drôle Jack!

- Si tu veux parler avec les canards, ils sont derrière toi!

- TA GUEULE! J'te rappelle que ton cerveau est celui d'un canard.

- Non, c'est toi le canard!

Les deux garçons se mirent alors à se chamaîller, mais furent rapidement arrêté par la fille qui leur colla à chacun une gifle.

- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI? J'écoute le dernier disque que t'a piqué.

La fille sembla reconnaître Vicky au loin:

-Hé... regardez qui vient là!

Dès que les deux garçons virent Vicky et Mégane, la bande des trois se leva et barra la route à Vicky et Mégane.

- Voici Vicky, la nouvelle célébrité du bled. Alors, il paraît que le pôpa dirige une grosse boîte? A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il va dire si on te pique des trucs?

- Vous êtes qui?

- Ah oui... il faut se présenter aux personnes haut placées: Moi c'est Joy, celui au chapeau débile, c'est Jack, et le dernier c'est Jeffrey. Sinon... j'aimerais mieux vous connaître... pour cela je vais devoir emprunter vos sacs. Les gars, chopez-les!

Vicky et Mégane n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, Jeffrey avait déjà saisi Mégane et Jack bloquait Vicky. Joy, quant à elle, récupéra le premier sac qu'on lui tendait: c'était celui de Vicky.

Elle farfouilla dedans et prit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main: téléphone, argent, maquillage... et trouva enfin quelque chose qui semblait l'intéresser.

- C'est quoi ce bouquin? C'est ton journal intime?

- Je t'interdit d'y toucher!

- T'inquiète pas poulette, on va pas te tuer. Les gars, ça vous intéresse l'histoire de la princesse Vicky?

- Oh oui, j'adore les contes de fées! lança Jack.

- Raconte toujours! surenchérit Jeffrey le canard.

Elle parcouru pendant un moment les pages et trouva un passage intéressant à son goût, se racla la gorge et se mit à lire:

- "Cette semaine, j'ai rencontrée la nouvelle voisine au camp d'anglais, elle n'arrête pas de m'appeller Barbie, ça m'énerve mais je l'aime bien quand même. Et ce week-end, je vais chez elle, je vais pouvoir draguer James!"

- Arrête!

- "Aujourd'hui j'ai été chez Mégane, j'ai tenté de draguer son frère, mais elle m'a entraînée dans sa chambre et ma soeur en a profité pour draguer James à ma place..." Que veux-tu, la concurrence est rude. "Avant de rentrer chez moi, Mégane m'a parlé de son frère et m'a donné un bouquin sur la pensée unique, comme si je lisais ça! Elle m'a aussi proposée d'aller faire du shopping avec elle demain, j'aurais bien aimer voir chez qui elle trouve ses fringues, mais on pouvait pas à cause du camp d'anglais"

Vicky savait que Joy approchait du passage qu'elle redoutait tant, Joy le vit et ricana.

- Non!

Sifflements d'encouragement des garçons

-Oh que si, le public en réclame encore: "Aujourd'hui, je me suis fais punir par mes parents parce que je me suis faite virer du camp d'anglais avec Mégane, en effet, elle m'a embrassée ce soir et j'ai décidée de me tenir éloignée d'elle."

Vicky commençait à se débattre, mais Jack tenait bon. Mégane, de son côté, écoutait attentivement.

- Nous sommes un autre jour : "Je n'arrive pas à sortir Mégane de ma tête, je sais pas si je dois l'aimer elle ou son frère" encore un autre jour, mais cette fois-ci tu t'es mise à la poèsie ma grande:

"Mégane,

Je n'ai jamais voulu l'avouer,

J'ai en effet aimé ton baiser,

Mais de leur droiture

Mes parents me torturent

Avec toi j'aimerais mourir

Plutôt que de rester à en souffrir

Tu es mon âme sœur,

L'élue de mon cœur

Mais quand sera-t-il l'heure

De transformer ma peur

En éternel bonheur?

Je voudrais que nous lions nos vies

Ton amour, ta barbie,

Ta chère et tendre Vicky."

Je te mets 10/10 en poésie, mais un beau 0 en amour.

- C'est trop beau! s'ému Jack.

- J'pourrais faire mieux! se vanta Jeffrey.

- Tu sais pas aligner deux mots, ducon. rappella Joy.

C'est alors que Vicky se rappella qu'elle portait des talons aiguille, et n'hésita pas à en planter un dans le pied de Jack, qui hurla et se mit à sauter à cloche-pied de douleur, en se tenant le pied. Il ne restait plus que Jeffrey qui la séparait de son journal, ce dernier ayant laché Mégane voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

- Faudra me passer sur le corps, pétasse! dit Jeffrey en se prenant pour un boxeur professionnel, seule sa voix de canard brisait cette image.

Avant de pouvoir commencer à frapper, Vicky lui donna un coup de pied droit dans l'entrejambe, Jeffrey tomba par terre en poussant un petit cri étouffé en se tenant l'endroit attaqué.

- C'est ton journal que tu veux? lança Joy à Vicky.

- RENDS LE MOI!

- Attrape moi d'abord!

Vicky fonça en direction de Joy qui l'attendait, mais elle avait beau tenir le précieux journal le plus haut qu'elle pouvait, Vicky arriva néanmoins à l'attraper et a le tirer vers elle, Joy faisant de même.

- REND MOI CA!

- CE QUE JE TROUVE M'APPARTIENS !

- SAUF QUE C'EST A MOI !

Vicky lui arracha le journal des mains et poussa violemment Joy qui tomba dans l'étang. Vicky observa alors le champ de bataille: Jack s'était assommé tout seul en se prenant un poteau, Jeffrey râlait de douleur, Joy se débattait dans l'eau avec les canards. Son regard s'arrêta enfin sur Mégane qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle ne se remettait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre; Vicky le compris et rougi en détournant le regard en direction de l'étang. Elle se sentait honteuse de ne pas lui avoir avouer son amour plus tôt. Elle vit soudain Joy se redresser dans l'eau, elle semblait prête pour un second round. Vicky recupéra rapidement ses affaires, son sac et Mégane qui se laissa faire:

- Ne restons pas là, cette tarée va nous étriper.

En sortant du parc, Vicky souffla, et Mégane lui demanda:

- C'est vrai tout ce qu'elle a raconté?

Vicky regarda Mégane, hésita, et répondit:

- Oui, de A à Z.

Mégane la regarda pendant quelques secondes et dit:

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- Pareil, allons voir ce film.

Et ainsi s'en allèrent Vicky et Mégane vers le cinéma.

Du côté du trio de racketteurs, Jack se tenait la tête à deux mains appuyé sur son "agresseur" Joy était en train de rager du fait qu'elle était trempée, Jeffrey, qui s'était un peu remit de sa blessure, l'aida à remonter sur la berge:

- ça va?

Joy fixa Jeffrey. Sa voix de canard la ramena au fait qu'elle en avait fréquenté quelques secondes plus tôt, de rage elle donna à Jeffrey un autre coup de pied au même endroit que Vicky précédemment.

- Une fois... ça me suffisait... amplement. murmura Jeffrey qui reprit la même position que tout à l'heure.

- QU'ON ME PARLE PLUS DE CANARDS! hurla Joy.


	2. Panique aux toilettes

Vicky et Mégane arrivèrent en retard au cinéma.

- Désolé Mesdemoiselles, mais le film a déjà commençé depuis plus d'une heure, vous allez devoir attendre la prochaine séance, leur précisa la caissière.

- Et c'est dans combien de temps?

- Demain à 13 heures.

Vicky regarda Mégane et lui dit:

- C'est pas grave, on ira une autre fois.

- On fait quoi alors?

- Il y a pas grand chose d'ouvert le soir, on va simplement attendre que James vienne nous chercher, je pense que c'est plus sûr. Je l'appelle.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. Toi, tu vas refaire ton maquillage, on dirait qu'il a coulé.

Vicky se regarda dans son miroir de poche et approuva. Elle partit en direction des toilettes, en regardant Mégane qui était en train de composer le numéro de son frère.

Au lieu de se remaquiller, Vicky se repassa dans sa tête les propos que tenait sa mère plus tôt dans la soirée: "Si tu veux bien t'entendre avec James, il faut bien t'entendre avec sa famille, surtout sa soeur, qui à mon avis est un peu spéciale, pour moi c'est une rebelle, et ces gens là n'attirent que des ennuis."

Mégane n'était pas comme ça, elle faisait du bien autour d'elle, Vicky en avait la certitude car elle le sentait.

Au moment où elle pensait cela, Mégane déboula dans les toilettes, l'air paniquée. Vicky prit peur...

- Qu'est ce ...

Mégane la coupa en lui faisant signe de se taire, et jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur:

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? murmura Vicky.

- Les racketteurs, ils sont dans le hall.

Vicky blêmit, elle s'approcha de la sortie des toilettes et regarda dans l'embrasure de la porte: elle reconnue Joy trempée, qui prenait des boissons fraîches au distributeur pour ses collègues assis plus loin sur des sièges dans le hall. Jeffrey prit sa canette de coca et se la posa sur son entrejambe pour calmer la douleur, mais comme cela ne suffisait pas, il prit celle de Jack, qui râla. Jeffrey poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je vais me sécher, vous m'attendez là. Dit Joy.

Vicky prit peur et dit rapidement à Mégane:

- Joy se dirige vers nous!

Où se cacher? Prises de panique, elles se cachèrent dans le même WC et montèrent sur la lunette du WC pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir leurs pieds par dessous la porte. Joy entra avec le même état d'esprit que d'habitude:

- Marre des deux idiots du village, même pas capable de bloquer quelqu'un. A cause d'eux, je dois refaire mon maquillage.

Elle se posta devant le miroir et sorti sa trousse de maquillage, manque de chance pour Vicky et Mégane, elle était devant la porte de leur cachette.

Joy profita de sa fausse solitude pour se parler à elle même:

- Heureusement que la connerie n'est pas contagieuse, sinon je serais déjà infectée depuis longtemps.

Dans leur planque, Vicky avait Mégane serrée tout contre elle et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Mégane remarqua que Vicky était tendue, et lui glissa doucement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la première fois est toujours la plus flippante.

Vicky rougit en comprenant la plaisanterie et lâcha un petit rire tout en souriant à Mégane. Joy n'entendit rien, trop occupée à parler à son double du miroir. Elle commença à dire tout haut se qu'elle pensait de Vicky:

- Si je chope cette gouine, je me fais un sac à main avec sa peau.

Elle conclue en disant:

- En fait, je pense que je la haît autant que mes parents, peut-être plus.

Ce dernier propos n'étonna pas Vicky, qui se disait que de toute façon, elle devait n'aimer personne et que personne ne devait apprécier sa compagnie de toute façon.

- Voilà! Mon maquillage est flambant neuf! Maintenant, où ils ont foutu leur séchoir?

Joy chercha des yeux l'appareil, et le trouva au fond de la salle. Elle se dirigea donc vers ce dernier. Vicky et Mégane virent l'opportunité de partir. Elles attendirent que l'appareil démarre et, le moment venu, Mégane entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil:

- C'est bon la voie est libre, elle nous tourne le dos.

Elle fit signe à Vicky de sortir. Rapidement, elles atteignirent la porte d'entrée des toilettes, et repèrèrent Jack et Jeffrey qui avaient posé leurs canettes et s'amusaient désormais à parier aux dés. Jeffrey lança les dés qui annonçèrent dix:

- AhAh! Onze, j'ai gagné! Jubila Jeffrey.

- Non, tu as un neuf! Rétorqua Jack.

- Apprends à compter et tu pourras me contredire.

Concentrés par leur jeu, ils ne virent pas Vicky et Mégane atteindre la sortie. Mégane s'arrêta et dit à Vicky:

- Attends moi deux secondes.

Elle se dirigea discrétement vers les deux canettes encore intactes des deux joueurs de dés, toujours aussi concentrés, prit celle de Jeffrey, la secoua, la reposa là où elle l'avait trouvée et revint sur ses pas:

- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Elles sortirent enfin du cinéma. Une fois sur le trottoir elles soufflèrent un bon coup:

- Pourquoi t'as secoué sa canette?

- Pendant qu'il me tenait dans le parc, il m'a peloté...

- Et?

- Disons que là, je l'ai refroidi.

A l'intérieur, Jeffrey et Jack continuaient leur jeu et, cette fois-ci, les dés annonçaient six:

- Sept! encore gagné! hurla Jeffrey.

- Ce n'est pas cinq? T'as une chance pas possible.

- Eh oui, c'est la chance du pro!

Pour fêter sa victoire, Jeffrey prit sa canette, et se retrouva trempé après l'avoir ouverte. Il perdit alors son sourire, se tourna vers Jack et lança, menaçant:

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te fais manger les dés.

Vicky et Mégane avaient vu la scène, elles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Vicky lâcha, presque nerveusement:

- Tu me fais du bien, Mégane, et c'est cela qui me plaît le plus chez toi.

Mégane souriat et Vicky fit de même. C'est alors que James arriva au volant de son étincelante voiture:

- Alors les filles? La soirée s'est bien passée à ce que je vois.

Elles acquièsierent en coeur, montèrent dans la voiture qui démarra.

Au cinéma, Joy, une fois séchée, sortit des toilettes et s'étonna de trouver Jeffrey trempé de coca:

- Qu'est-ce t'as fait avec ta canette Jeffrey?

- J'en sais rien, je l'avait laissé...

Joy le coupa d'un signe de la main:

- En fait, je m'en fout. Ce n'est pas mon problème, le vrai blème, c'est qu'on a pas gagné assez d'argent aujourd'hui, et donc demain il va falloir faire deux fois plus.

- Comment on va faire? demanda Jack.

- J'y arrive... demain, c'est la rentrée des classes, ok?

- Hein? Dirent les deux garçons.

- Vous connaissez pas.

- Ah! respirèrent les garçons.

- Donc ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va se poster devant le lycée et plumer tous les blaireaux qui entrent et sortent, ce qui devrait nous faire un max de thune.

- Oh yeah! S'exclamèrent les garçons.

A SUIVRE...


	3. Cours particuliers

Le lendemain matin, Vicky se leva plus heureuse qu'à son habitude, car elle savait qu'elle allait retrouver ses amies Jenny et Karine, ainsi que son amour de toujours Mégane, qu'elle espèrait retrouver dans sa classe en ce jour de rentrée.

Après s'être préparée et avoir mis son traditionnel foulard, elle prit sur le chemin du lycée quand soudain son portable se mit à sonner:

- Allo?

- Vicky, c'est Jenny, je suis devant le lycée...

- Je suis en train d'arriver...

- C'est pas ça, c'est qu'il y a trois personnes qui piquent de l'argent...

Vicky ne répondit pas, car elle pensait savoir parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

- Laisse moi deviner: une écolière rock, un tatoué et le dernier avec un chapeau.

- Comment tu sais?

- Je les connaît. On se retrouve au lycée.

- A plus!

Tout d'un coup quelqu'un derrière elle mit ses mains sur yeux.

- C'est qui? demanda la personne.

- Je sais pas... Még?

- Gagné! cria Mégane qui l'avait rejointe entre-temps. Houla! ça n'a pas l'air de te plaisir, quelque chose va pas?

- Les trois idiots sont au lycée maintenant, j'ai l'impression que le sort s'acharne sur nous.

- Merde, je parie que tu ne veux pas les croiser?

- Exact, mais on avisera une fois là-bas.

Quand elles arrivèrent au lycée Jenny était déjà entrée à l'intérieur. Elles virent la bande à Joy qui étaient devant Murphy surnommé " le tableau de bord" par Joy et semblaient le menacer à son tour pour le racketter. Vicky et Mégane balayaient des yeux la zone pour trouver un moyen d'entrer sans se faire voir:

- On peut pas se faufiler dans la foule, il n'y a pas assez de monde. Dit Vicky.

Mégane vit alors une poubelle adossée au mur, derrière lequel se trouvait un arbre:

- Tu aimes l'arccrobranche?

Mégane aida Vicky à monter sur la poubelle, puis sur le mur. Jusqu'ici tout se passait bien mais sa jupes'accrocha lors de sa descente:

- Je ferais mieux d'avoir un pantalon, grogna Mégane.

Vicky décrocha la jupe de Mégane des branches et arriva la première en bas, elle tenta d'aider Mégane à descendre, mais cette dernière se fit une belle griffure au poignet en tentant de décrocher sa jupe qui s'accrochait partout. Enfin elle atteignit le plancher des vaches. En voyant Mégane blessée, Vicky enleva son foulard pour l'utiliser comme pansement sur la blessure de Mégane.

- T'es plus jolie cheveux au vent, remarqua Mégane.

- Merci, dit Vicky.

Pendant qu'elle pansait Mégane, leurs visages se rapprochaient, et finirent par se toucher et faire ce qu'elles attendaient depuis si longtemps... puis entendirent les voix de Joy... et d'Albin venu se jour-là proposer ses services comme prof de musique accompagné de son instrument favori:

- T'es pas le chanteur du groupe "Les Blancos" ? interrogeait méchamment Joy.

- "Les Albinos" , répondit Albin.

- Tu me prêtes ta guitare? demanda Jeffrey.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Albin pour lui prendre la guitare des mains et s'improvisant rock-star, se mit à jouer quelques notes au hasard avant de continuer avec les dents, se qui fit partir deux cordes.

Stoïque comme à son habitude, Albin n'eut que ce commentaire:

- Mal partis pour faire un groupe.

- Attends, je relève le niveau! déclara Joy en arrachant la guitare à Jeffrey.

Elle joua à son tour quelques notes qu'elle accompagna d'une chansonette de sa création:

" T'as beau être tout blanc,

Fais-moi chier,

Casses-moi les pieds,

Je te péterai quand même les dents."

Elle finit en hurlant " Rock n Roll!" et fracassa la guitare par terre qui explosa en morceaux. Elle tendit les restes de la guitare à Albin:

- Merci pour ta charmante coopération, remercia-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Albin qui ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'ils aillent aussi loin, resta sans voix.

De leur côté, Vicky et Mégane en profitèrent pour entrer dans le bâtiment subrepticement, mais elles se heurtèrent à Jack qui quittait le bâtiment où il avait suivi Mélanie dans une tentative de séduction avortée. En croisant Vicky et Mégane, il hurla:

- JOY! LES FILLES DU PARC SONT LA!

Alertée, Joy se tourna vers Jack et en voyant Vicky, fit signe à Jeffrey de la suivre. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers elles à grands pas. Vicky bouscula alors Jack et entra rapidement dans le bâtiment. Mégane, quant à elle, eut moins de chance et se fit rattraper par Jack.

Joy les rejoint et mena la suite des opérations:

- Jeffrey, entre et va chercher l'autre.

- Je vais me perdre la dedans! répondit Jeffrey.

Joy rumina, et chercha une solution à son problème, elle regarda Mégane et ses yeux trouvèrent le foulard de Vicky:

- T'es sa p'tite copine? Demanda-t-elle.

Mégane ne répondit pas.

- C'est toi la Mégane de son journal?

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, les garçons l'entraînèrent plus loin dans la cour où Joy put crier ses revendications, la tête tournée vers le bâtiment:

- GOUINETTE ! SORS DE TON TROU OU J'OUVRE TA COPINE EN DEUX !

Plusieurs personnes, dont Karine et Jenny se postèrent aux fenêtres pour savoir ce qui se passait. Vicky, quant à elle, s'était agenouillée contre un mur et paniquait.

Durant plusieurs minutes il ne se passa rien. Les élèves, toujours plus nombreux s'agglutinaient aux fenêtres. Vicky qui ne savait pas quoi faire se rappela alors ce qu'elle avait dit à Karine et Jenny sur la plage plus tôt dans l'année: "Si tu l'aimes encore, dis-lui. N'attends pas d'être attaquée par un psychopathe".

- T'ATTENDS QUOI? QUE PAPA ET MAMAN VIENNENT T'AIDER?

Cette phrase donna à Vicky le courage d'aller affronter Joy, car elle savait que cette affaire ne dépendait que d'elle. D'un pas décidé, elle sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers Joy. En la voyant sortir tous les témoins se mirent à chuchoter... Elle se trouvait désormais face à Joy:

- Tu faisais quoi? Tes prières? Lança Joy.

- Je rédigeais les tiennes, rétorqua Vicky.

La réponse de Vicky ébranla la confiance de Joy.

- Je te propose un deal, j'te plante toi au lieu de ta copine, comme ça on sera quitte. Ceci est non-négociable. N'intervenez pas les mecs.

Elle se jeta sur Vicky, et la plaqua par terre de tout son poids, son avant-bras sur sa gorge cherchant son canif de l'autre main au fond de sa poche:

- T'as détruis mon amour propre, je vais détruire le tien.

Contre toute attente, Vicky se mit à mordre l'avant-bras de Joy, se qui relâcha son etreinte, et en profita pour lancer Joy violamment à terre de tout son poids. Elle se releva et saisit Joy par le col la redressant brusquement et collant son visage au sien lui cracha au visage:

- Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire! Occupe toi de tes fesses et pas de celles des autres!

Comme Joy ne réagissait plus, Vicky la lâcha et vint vers Jack et Jeffrey:

- On veut pas se battre, on se rend! cria Jeffrey.

- Idem! cria Jack.

Ils libérèrent brusquement Mégane et entraînèrent avec eux Joy toujours abasourdie. Vicky et Mégane se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de tout les élèves, pendant que d'autres huaient et lançaient des boulettes de papiers sur Joy et sa clique, qui commençaient à s'enfuir car la police, alertée par un prof, arrivait sur les lieux. Karine et Jenny vinrent féliciter Vicky, et Jenny saisit l'occasion pour aller embrasser Hugo. La principale sorti à ce moment du bâtiment pour accueillir les agents qui descendaient de leur véhicule, réclamant le calme à tous.

Après une course écheveulée les trois J s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle au fond du ruelle:

- HUMILIEE ! HUMILIEE PAR DES LYCEENS !hurlait Joy.

Puis, en se tournant vers ses compères:

- Vous auriez pu m'aider à lutter contre cette sauvage!

- Tu nous as dit de ne pas intervenir, répliqua Jeffrey.

- Si tout allait bien, mais à cause de vous, ça n'a pas été le cas!

- Toujours notre faute, même quand c'est la tienne. C'est toi qui a déclenché tout ça, c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on la pourrise la première fois j'te rappelle!

- Qu'est ce tu racontes?

- Jack et moi, on se prend toujours les coups, celle qui fiche rien et récupère les butins, c'est toi! continua Jeffrey.

- Tu penses qu'à ta pomme! se contenta Jack.

- Je... euh... tenta de se justifier Joy.

Jeffrey lui mit alors un bon coup de boule:

- Chacun son tour.

Il s'éloigna, entraînant Jack dans son sillage:

- Tu nous aimes pas et personne t'aimeras, et moi je t'aime pas. Justifia Jack.

Il conclu, regardant Joy en face qui se tenait la tête à deux mains:

- "Occupe toi de tes fesses et pas de celles des autres" comme elle disait la fille.

Ils disparurent tous les deux, poursuivi par les hurlements de Joy:

- DE TOUTE FACONS, JE N'AI JAMAIS EU BESOIN DE DEMEURES COMME VOUS !

Elle s'assit sur un vieux carton, ouvrit son miroir de poche et estimant les dégats déclara à son reflet:

- "Occupe toi de tes fesses et pas de celles des autres" je vais le faire, t'inquiètes pas, mais d'abord je vais te régler ton compte, ma cocotte.


	4. Meilleures ennemies

L e soir même, en rentrant chez elle, Vicky fut froidement accueillie par ses parents mécontents non pas d'avoir appris ce qui s'était passé au lycée, mais de savoir que leur fille était lesbienne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Pourquoi tu as fais ça? interrogea la mère de Vicky, Kate.

- Fais quoi? demanda Vicky.

- Embrasser la voisine d'en face, je t'avais dit d'être amie avec elle, mais pas à ce point!

- Et alors? Cela nuit à votre réputation? Vous savez que j'en ai rien à foutre, parce que j'aime Mégane et vous pouvez rien y faire. Je vous laisse, j'ai des devoirs à faire.

Sur ces mots elle partit dans sa chambre, laissant ses parents impuissants en bas des escaliers:

- Tu aurait pu dire quelque chose, râla Kate.

- Bah, ça lui passera... et tu verra, elle se trouvera un beau dirigeant d'entreprise, laisse faire, assura Will.

- Peut-être, mais je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle en arrive là.

Son regard chercha qui aurait pu être le coupable, et elle trouva le livre intitulé " La dictature de la pensée unique" livre offert par Mégane que lui avait re-offert Vicky, elle le prit, lut le résumé au dos du livre, et le lança dans la poubelle.

Les jours défilaient avec leur lot de nouveautés; Vicky et Mégane sortaient ensemble en toute inpunité, elles avaient par la même occasion changé leur manière de s'habiller. Vicky portait désormais un haut noir avec une jupe cyan et des chausettes rayées noir et bleu, et avait les cheveux défaits car elle avait laissé son foulard à Mégane qui le portait désormais autour de son poignet, cette dernière ayantt maintenant un pantalon noir et un haut semi blanc et camouflage. Et, parce qu'elle jouait maintenant dans le groupe d'Albin, elle portait aussi autour du cou un collier des albinos.

Mais un beau jour, Mégane étant sortie du lycée plus tôt se fit aborder par Joy qui portait un sac:

- Salut Méggie! Jolie tenue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Te protèger de Vicky.

Mégane rigola:

- Me protéger, toi? Tu as voulu me couper en deux, je dirai qu'il faudrait plutôt me protèger de toi, Joy. D'ailleurs, tu accuses Vicky de quoi?

- Premièrement, d'avoir menti sur ses sentiments envers toi, deuxièmement, de te cacher des choses...

- Hola! Je t'arrête tout de suite! Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances?

Joy sorti alors un livre de son sac:

- C'est quoi?

- "La dictature de la pensée unique", le bouquin que tu lui as offert.

Mégane renifla le livre.

- Pourquoi il pue la mayo?

- Simplement parce que je l'ai trouvé dans sa poubelle.

Joy continua son exposé à l'aise:

- Aussi, il a fallu que je sois là pour que tu découvres qu'elle t'aime, certainement moins que James, vu qu'il y avait dans son journal deux pleines pages bariolés de coeurs avec écrit en gros "James" "yur perfect" "kiss me fool!".

Mégane écoutait, stupéfaite des révélations que faisait Joy:

- Ensuite pour les choses qu'elle te cache, il y tous les moments où elle manipule ses amies pour arriver à ses fins, l'affaire des arachides pour tuer quelqu'un et les périodes où elle vire les petits copains de ses "copines".

- Qui t'as raconté tout ça?

- La cruche rouquine avec qui elle traîne tout le temps... Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Mégane, cela me fais penser que dans les accusations, on pourra ajouter "adultère".

Mégane se retourna, et vit Vicky qui sortait du lycée avec Karine et Jenny en rigolant, et elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers Joy:

- Pourquoi tu dis tout ça?

Et Joy l'embrassant vivement sur la bouche, s'éloigna:

- Pour elle, tu ne fais partie que d'un tableau de chasse.

Et elle disparu au coin de la rue.

Vicky rejoint alors Mégane, et la découvrant en pleurs, tenta de savoir ce qui se passait. Mais Mégane lança le livre puant et son foulard par terre avant de s'enfuir. Pendant un moment, Vicky observa les objets.

Joy sur ses entrefaites revint opportunément sifflotant, fière d'elle, constater les dégats:

- Alors? Ta punkette t'as lâchée?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté?

- Ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle te haïsse à jamais, je pense même que je suis devenu sa nouvelle petite amie.

Vicky saisit Joy au col et la colla contre le mur, mais Joy savourait toujours sa victoire:

- RENDS LA MOI!

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, car vois-tu, j'ai envie de t'emmerder, et pour cela, je vais jouer aux lesbiennes avec ta copine et quand je me serais assez amusée, je repasserai aux mecs.

Vicky lâcha Joy qui repartit d'un air nonchalant en lançant à Vicky:

- J'te laisse, j'aurais un rendez-vous galant dans pas longtemps.

Joy laissa Vicky complétement bouleversée. Elle se fit rejoindre rapidement par Karine, Jenny et Albin, à qui elle expliqua ce qui s'était passé, les mettant au courant du dernier coup fourré de Joy.

Le soir, Vicky rentra chez elle et monta dans sa chambre directement. Ses parents l'ayant qu'entre-aperçue en conclurent que finalement les choses tournaient à leur avantage. Mais, enfermée dans sa chambre, Vicky tendit l'oreille pour savoir se qui se passait en bas:

- N'empêche, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, ça ne lui a pas fait du bien, disait Will avec compassion.

- Que veux-tu, répondit Kate, il faut battre le mal par le mal.

Vicky avait désormais la volonté de faire payer Joy, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre... jusqu'à ce que les dires de ses parents lui donne une idée.


	5. Dernier repas

C'était l'heure du déjeuner à la prison et Jeffrey était parti se trouver une table assez tranquille avec son plateau repas. Il s'assit à côté d'un prisonnier qui avait de longs cheveux blonds qui pendaient sur le côté droit de son visage. Jeffrey pensa aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un junkie:

- Salut, moi c'est Jeffrey!

L'autre prisonnier se contenta de se tourner vers lui, et Jeffrey découvrit alors que les cheveux de l'individu cachaient une grave brûlure. Jeffrey tenta une ouverture:

- On t'as coffré pour quoi?

- 13 meurtres plus 3 tentatives de meurtres.

Jeffrey sentit une goutte de sueur lui glisser le long du front, et préfera s'écarter:

- Sinon mon nom est Vinko. Et toi, pourquoi t'es là?

- Vol à l'étalage, et j'attends juste que l'on paie ma caution et, plus bas... et j'espère rapidement.

Un petit moment de silence, avant que Vinko ne ré-engage la conversation:

- Je pense que tu t'en serais bien tiré en étant avec quelques "amis".

- Bah, disons que j'étais justement dans une bande, mais les délires de la boss ont précipité les choses.

- C'était quoi son dernier délire?

- Semer l'embrouille dans le couple d'une fille qui s'appelle Vicky.

En entendant ce nom, Vinko sembla plus intéressé par les dires de Jeffrey:

- Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie?

- Non, elle a tellement mauvais caractère que personne veut d'elle...

- Je parlais de Vicky.

- Ah! Euh, oui.

Vinko regarda son plateau avant de dire:

- Comme quoi, tout le monde peut avoir un coeur. Je devrais te présenter mon nouveau copain Ivan.

- Ouais... merde, j'ai oublié mon dessert, je vais le chercher et je reviens, tu me présenteras Ivan plus tard.

Il se leva et en chemin se demanda si Joy pouvait vraiment avoir un coeur elle aussi. Si c'était le cas, il devait être bien enfouit... il se demandait aussi pourquoi il pensait à elle en ce moment. Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta un prisonnier qui renversa son plateau:

- Tu pourrais faire gaffe où tu marches...

Il remarqua alors que le prisonnier en question était: de un, plus grand que lui, de deux, plus costaud que lui. Le prisonnier saisit Jeffrey au col et le décolla du sol, il pouvait admirer sa cicatrice à l'oeil ainsi que l'inscription "CCCP" qu'il avait au bras. C'est alors que Vinko les rejoignit:

- Jeffrey?

- Tu vois que c'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Je te présente Ivan, dit-il en désignant le prisonnier qui portait Jeffrey à bout de bras.

Jeffrey tourna un peu la tête et salua en souriant nerveusement à Ivan, toujours en l'air:

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- A peine je te rencontre que je te déteste déjà, petit americanski. Répondit Ivan.

D'autres détenus s'étaient regroupés autour d'Ivan et de Jeffrey en réclamant une bagarre, Ivan arma son poing et à ce moment là un gardien arriva:

- JEFFREY!

L'action se figea:

- Oui? répondit faiblement Jeffrey.

- On a payé ta caution, tu peux partir.

Jeffrey regarda Ivan et lui demanda gentiment:

- Tu me reposes?

- OK.

Ivan lâcha Jeffrey, le laissant tomber, mais ce dernier se dépécha de se relever et de courir vers la sortie, pressé de s'en aller.

Après s'être changé, tout en se faisant raccompagner par le gardien, il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire en sortant, mais une question lui vint à l'esprit:

- Dites-moi, qui a payé ma caution?

- Une fille, ta petite amie peut-être, répondit le gardien.

Bizarrement, quand le gardien lui avait dit "petite-amie", il avait tout de suite penser à Joy. Il se demanda en rigolant s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais il perdit rapidement son sourire, car il savait secretement qu'il aurait bien voulu que Joy l'aime. Si c'était elle qui avait payé la caution, c'était possible mais vu la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois, il doutait que se soit le cas et qu'elle ait permis qu'il soit libéré.

En arrivant à l'accueil de la prison, il fut étonné de trouver non pas Joy mais Vicky en train de l'attendre, en le voyant, elle s'approcha:

- Jeffrey, j'ai besoin de toi pour me débarasser de Joy.

Quelques jours plus tards, Joy zonait comme à son habitude quand elle croisa Jeffrey:

- Comment ça va Joy? L'interpella Jeffrey.

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux? Lui cracha-t-elle.

- Je veux juste discuter avec toi, si cela ne te déranges pas.

Joy hésita un petit instant, regarda le fast-food qui était à côté d'eux et répondit:

- Si tu paie le repas.

- Bien sûr.

Après s'être installés dans le restaurant, ils attendirent un long moment avant d'engager la conversation devant leurs menus Mega cheese, avec son maxi coca:

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Joy, comment ça va?

Joy le regarda froidement avant de répondre:

- A ton avis? Tu m'as foutu un coup de boule.

- Tu l'avais bien mérité, vu que t'as mis mes testicules dans le coma. De toute façon, tu l'avait cherché...

Un nouveau temps de silence passa avant que Joy relance la conversation:

- Sinon, tu deviens quoi toi?

- Ben disons qu'on je poursuis un peu le business en volant dans les magasins, mais...

- Tu t'es fais choper.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Quand on tape "criminels idiots" sur internet, tu es le premier résultat qui sort. Tu me fais plûtot bien rire quand tu te prends la vitre en pensant que c'est une porte à ouverture auto. Ah, ça me manque tes conneries.

Elle rigola jusqu'à ce que Jeffrey demande, interloqué:

- Je te manque?

Joy arrêta de rire d'un coup et baissa les yeux en rougissant:

- Hum... je sors prendre l'air, l'odeur de friture commence à m'écoeurer.

Elle se faufila rapidement vers la sortie et une fois dehors, s'immobilisa, pensive:

- Ca se peut pas, je suis dans un rêve, non plutôt un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

Elle jeta furtivement un coup d'oeil en direction de Jeffrey derrière elle, en train d'engloutir ses frites, et fut étonné elle-même d'être troblée par cette énerguméne.

Puis pendant que son regard balayait la rue en face d'elle, elle remarqua, assit sur un banc, une personne en imperméable et chapeau, alors que les autres passants étaient habillés plus légérement. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier qui en se sentant repéré se levait pour s'enfuir mais Joy le força à se rasseoir:

- Alors, vieux pervers, on mate les jeunettes?

- Je suis un colporteur.

- Tu parles! Je suis sûre que sous ce chapeau il y a un vieux cochon!

Sur ces mots, elle arracha le chapeau du pseudo mateur et découvrit Vicky mal à l'aise maintenant qu'elle était découverte. Joy se mit en colère:

- Qu'est ce que fout ici? Tu m'espionnes?

Elle remarqua que Vicky avait son téléphone à la main, et tout de suite, elle comprit:

- Tu préviens qui?... Ah mais non, tu attends que j'embrasse Jeffrey pour en garder un souvenir et récupérer ta copine? Ton plan marcherait s'il était pas vraiment naze.

Vicky, prise au piège, s'empressa de répondre:

- Ce n'est pas mon idée.

- C'est celle de qui pour que je l'étrangle.

- Celle de Jeffrey.

Joy s'arrêta un instant:

- Et c'était quoi ton idée?

- Mon plan à moi consistait à monter Jeffrey contre toi, comme tu as monté Mégane contre moi.

Joy écoutait attentivement.

- Continues.

- Je suis donc allée chercher Jeffrey en taule, je l'ai fait sortir et lui ai exposé mon plan, mais il était septique. Il a prit ta défense en disant que tu possédais peut-être un coeur, qu'il suffisait juste de le réveiller, et il s'est porté volontaire pour le faire.

Joy écoutait toujours, comme fascinée:

- T'arrêtes pas.

- Il m'a convaincue en me disant que si t'avais un petit ami, je pourrais vous prendre en photo et reprendre Mégane.

- Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu me racontes pas des histoires?

- Je pense pas être en position de t'en raconter.

- Pas faux.

Joy regarda encore une fois Jeffrey qui s'attaquait maintenant à son cheeseburger. Elle réfléchit longuement, puis se tournant vers Vicky, lâcha:

- Tu as droit qu'à un essai, et t'as intêret à bien cadrer.

D'une traite, elle retraversa la rue, rentra dans le restaurant et saisit Jeffrey par le col:

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Bredouilla-t-il, la bouche pleine des restes de son repas.

- Quelque chose qui nous retient depuis longtemps.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa pendant un moment Jeffrey sur la bouche, laissant à Vicky le temps de prendre la photo et de l'envoyer aussitôt à Mégane.

Les jours suivants, tout se mit en place presque naturellement, Joy et Jeffrey s'étaient trouvés et avaient condamné leur ancien complice Jack à regarder la seule émission qu'il comprenait: la télé réalité non stop. Mégane était à nouveau avec Vicky, aprés que Joy, amoureuse, ait pris le temps de lui donner des explications sur son comportement. Le couple reformé déplut aux parents de Vicky, mais bon comme le proclame dorénavant Vicky:

J'en n'ai rien à cirer de leur avis, je suis désormais moi-même.

FIN


End file.
